Konoha Police Story
by ryu VW
Summary: Kisah para Rookie di kepolisian Konoha!/.../ Gak jago bikin Summary
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T menuju M

Ryu VW Present.

**Konoha Police Story**

_Prolog_

Konoha, kota terbesar ke empat diJepang. Kota yang masih asri karena masih banyak hutan yang tersebar dikota tersebut. Masyarakat dikota tersebut pun hidup dengan tertib, mereka taat akan peraturan hukum yang berlaku.

Keamanan dikota tersebut benar-benar terjamin dan terkendali, hal ini tak lepas dari kinerja bagus pihak kepolisian Konoha sendiri yang bisa mengatasi segala masalah kriminal yang ditimbulkan segelintir masyarakat.

Berbicara tentang kepolisian Konoha, pihak berwajib yang mengurusi segala keamanan diKonoha memiliki pasukan yang benar-benar teruji dan terpilih. Untuk masuk menjadi pasukan kepolisian Konoha saja harus melewati seleksi ketat yang sudah dirancang sejak lama, dan setelah itu baru bisa memakai seragam kepolisian Konoha.

Kepolisian Konoha sejak dua tahun yang lalu memiliki anggota baru yang masih muda tapi memiliki prestasi yang luar biasa, mereka sering dipanggil dengan rookie 13.

Kita berkenalan dulu dengan anggota rookie 13.

Pertama bernama **Naruto Namikaze**, putra mantan kepala kepolisian Konoha, Minato Namikaze. Sering dipanggil sibodoh yang beruntung, untuk urusan teori dia paling bodoh tapi jika sudah turun dilapangan dia paling semangat diantara lainnya. Dia juga sangat ceroboh dan tidak pernah mendengarkan perintah atasannya.

Kedua **Sasuke Uchiha**, putra mantan wakil kepala kepolisian Konoha Fugaku Uchiha. Salah satu anggota rookie 13 yang kejeniusannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan, selain otaknya yang cerdas dia juga memiliki wajah yang terbilang tampan. Ada satu lagi yang spesial dari keluarga Uchiha, sejak kepolisian Konoha didirikan hingga sekarang keluarga Uchiha selalu menjadi bagian kepolisian Konoha. Hingga ada peraturan tidak tertulis yang mewajibkan anak laki-laki dalam keluarga Uchiha harus menjadi polisi, hingga itulah yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang selain untuk meneruskan tradisi keluarga, dia juga ingin meneruskan impian kakaknya yang harus pensiun dini karena menderita suatu penyakit.

Selanjutnya **Neji Hyuga** pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang juga termasuk jenius dalam rookie 13. sama halnya Sasuke, Neji juga ingin meneruskan mimpi orang dia sayangi.

Lalu ada **Shikamaru Nara**, pemuda berambut model nanas ini adalah yang paling jenius dari semua anggota rookie 13. Pemuda bertampang malas dan hobi tidur ini memiliki IQ diatas 200, jadi jangan sepelekan seorang Shikamaru dalam mengatur strategi.

Lalu ada **Sai Shimura**, pemuda berkulit pucat dan selalu memasang senyum palsu, Sai juga memiliki hobi melukis. Keahliannya dalam melukis membuatnya ditempatkan dibagian introgasi ilustrasi, sehingga ia harus melukis sketsa wajah para pelaku kejahatan. Sai juga cucu angkat dari Danzo Shimura mantan orang yang berpengaruh diKonoha.

Selanjutnya ada **Kiba Inuzuka**, pemuda berambut coklat jabrik, dan memiliki tanda merah berbentuk segitiga dikedua pipinya ini adalah pecinta anjing. Sama halnya dengan keluarga Uchiha, keluarga Inuzuka juga mengabdikan diri mereka dikepolisian Konoha sejak awal didirikan instansi tersebut. Karena kemampuannya dalam berpartner dengan baik terutama dengan hewan anjing jadilah Kiba diletakan dibagian unit pelacak dengan partner anjing yang diberi nama Akamaru.

Lalu ada **Rock Lee**, para rookie 13 sering menyebut dia sebagai titisan dari wakil kepala polisi saat ini Gai Maito. Selain dari penampilan, sifat mereka pun sangat mirip hampir tidak ada bedanya, mereka selalu menyerukan semboyan mereka "Semangat masa muda" ditambah dengan senyuman yang sangat menyilaulan.

Selanjutnya ada **Shino Aburame**, pemuda pendiam yang selalu berpenampilan misterius ini sering membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri jika disebalahnya. Tapi jangan salah dia juga sangat ahli dalam unit pelacakan sehingga dia ditempat didivisi yang sama dengan sobat karibnya Kiba, Shino juga memiliki hobi yang sangat aneh yaitu mengumpulkan serangga.

Selanjutnya ada **Chouji Akamichi**, pemuda bertubuh paling besar diantara rekan-rekannya dirookie 13. Dia selalu diterjunkan dilapangan untuk berurusan dengan para preman yang mengganggu ketertiban umum, Chouji sendiri pernah menjadi juara nasional sumo saat ia duduk dibangku SMA. Selain itu dia juga sangat suka sekali makan, terutama kripik kentang.

Setelah berkenalan dengan para pria dari rookie 13 yang agak 'aneh' sekarang kita berkenalan dengan para wanitanya yang sering dipanggil Charlie's Angel'snya kepolisian Konoha.

Pertama ada **Sakura Haruno**, gadis cantik berambut pink ini sering dijuluki sitenaga monster, karena kekuatan pukulannya saat menghajar para penjahat selalu membuat para penjahat tersebut paling tidak harus menginap di rumah sakit.

Kedua ada **Ino Yamanaka**, sahabat karib dari Sakura. Ino sendiri selain cantik dia juga memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, selain itu Ino sangat jago mengintrogasi orang-orang hingga mau berbicara jujur padanya.

Ketiga ada **Hinata Hyuga**, gadis cantik berambut indigo, berperawakan lemah lembut, dan sedikit pemalu ini adalah adik sepupu dari Neji Hyuga. Tapi jangan salah dibalik sifatnya diatas, dia satu-satunya pemegang sabuk hitam karate diantara para gadis di rookie 13, jadi jangan pernah main-main kalau berurusan dengannya. Hinata sendiri masuk kepolisian untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tidak akan membebani orang-orang terdekatnya, dan ia ingin melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

Terakhir ada **TenTen**, gadis cantik yang selalu yang selalu berpenampilan tomboy ini sangat ahli dalam hal persenjataan. Dia bahkan menjadi bagian dari penembak jitu dikepolisian Konoha bersama Neji. Satu lagi dia juga kekasih Seoranga Neji Hyuga.

Dan itulah mereka para Rookie 13, pasukan muda yang berprestasi dan tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

_~TBC~_

Akhirnya Ryu muncul lagi disini setelah sekian lama, semoga kalian suka dan mohon REVIEWNYA!

NB : Ryu update chapter prolog ini sama chapter 1 langsung.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Rated : T menuju M

Ryu VW Present.

**Konoha Police Story**

_Chapter 1_

Konoha disiang hari sangatlah sejuk udaranya, apalagi saat-saat seperti ini dimana Konoha memasuki musim semi. Udara hangat yang berhembus saat ini pasti akan membuat siapapun semangat untuk menjalani aktivitas. Tapi berbeda keadaanya dikantin kantor kepolisian Konoha, dimana pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk bersama teman-temannya sedang mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Haaahh! aku bosan dengan seperti ini." Keluh Naruto sambil meletakkan kepalanya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Kau itu tidak bosan mengeluh seperti ini terus?" Tanya sahabatnya Kiba.

"Diamlah kau Kiba, aku hanya mengeluarkan isi hati ku." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kau seperti itu mengganggu orang lain." Timpal sahabatnya Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Shika, lebih baik diam saja daripada kau menanggapi si dobe ini tidak ada habisnya." Lerai Sasuke.

"Diamlah kau teme."

Suasana heningpun menyerang meja tersebut, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran dan aktivitas masing-masing. Sebelum perhatian mereka teralihkan suara cekikikan sekelompok gadis dari arah pintu masuk kantin.

"Hei, Kiba aku masih tidak percaya mereka bisa masuk kepolisian ini." Ucap Naruto sambil mengikuti arah keempat gadis itu yang duduk disalah satu meja.

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Mereka para Charlie's Angel's." Jawab Naruto sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah para gadis.

"Memang apa yang kau tidak percayai dari mereka?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Lihatlah mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak cocok untuk bekerja sebagai polisi, mereka lebih cocok jadi model atau bintang film." Jawab Naruto. "Kalau TenTen aku masih percaya karena dia tomboy dia masih cocok bekerja sebagai polisi, diantara mereka berempat Hinata itu yang paling tidak cocok untuk jadi polisi." Tambah Naruto.

"Kenapa Hinata tidak cocok jadi polisi?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai ikut ngobrol.

"Kalian lihat saja, dia itu pemalu dan wajahnya tidak tegaan. Pasti yang ada dia dibohongin sama penjahat." Jawab Naruto.

"Kau jangan salah Naruto diantara mereka berempat, hanya Hinata yang memegang sabuk hitam karate." Timpal Kiba.

"Ah... Kau kan memang teman masa kecil Hinata jadi kau pasti membelanya." Balas Naruto.

Memang Rookie 13 ini berteman tidak hanya satu atau dua tahun, tapi sudah cukup lama bahkan ada yang dari kecil sudah berteman sampai sekarang.

"Apanya yang tidak kau percaya Naruto?" Tanya Neji tiba-tiba, sambil menarik kursi untuk bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"Ini, dia tidak percaya kalau adikmu itu pemegang sabuk hitam karate." Seloroh Kiba.

"Hinata maksudmu?" Tanya Neji sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata.

Naruto dan Kiba hanya menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya?" Tantang Neji.

"Heii... Aku tidak tertarik melawan wanita."

"Apa kau takut Naruto?" Tambah Kiba.

"Aku tidak takut."

"Lalu...?"

"Biar aku bicarakan dengan Hinata." Ujar Neji sambil berjalan ke arah meja Hinata dan teman-temannya.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang sang sahabat berbicara dengan adik sepupunya, ia bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Hinata saat itu. Awalnya ia menggelengkan kepala, tapi setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Hinata sudah setuju." Ucap Neji sambil mendudukkan diri ditempatnya semula.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau membuktikkan sendiri saja." Jawab Neji enteng.

"Baiklah, jangan salahkan aku kalau adikmu terluka."

"Dan jangan salahkan adikku kalau terluka." Balas Neji santai.

"Tempatnya dimana Neji?" Tanya Kiba dengan semangat.

"Ditempat latihan karate dibelakang kantor, jam 3 sore." Jawab Neji. "Dan kau jangan lupa datang." Sambung Neji sambil menegakkan diri dan berjalan keluar dari kantin.

Keheninganpun melingkupi meja tersebut dan sibuk dengam pikiran masing-masing, Kiba memasang senyum aneh yang tidak bisa ditebak, Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam hanya menggelengkan kepala.

'Mati kau Naruto.' Batin keduanya bersamaan sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

~_Konoha Police Story~_

Sore hari seperti yang sudah dijanjikan siang tadi, kini Naruto sudah berada di ruang latihan karate milik kepolisian Konoha lengkap dengan seragam karate miliknya. Dia kini telah berdiri tepat dipinggir arena tempat bertadingnya nanti sambil menunggi calon lawannya datang.

"Aku tidak percaya, aku harus benar-benar bertanding dengan dia." Keluh Naruto yang entah pada siapa.

Kiba yang mendengar keluhan dari sobatnya langsung menyahut menanggapi.

"Apa kau takut untuk melawan Hinata?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada sedikit memprovokasi.

"Enak saja aku tidak takut, aku hanya merasa tidak enak. Masa iya aku yang laki-laki seperti ini harus melawan seorang wanita." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto, Hinata tidak akan berpikir seperti kau."

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba, sang calon lawan terlihat berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan diiringi anggota rookie 13. Naruto bisa melihat Hinata datang dengan seragam karate lengkap dengan sabuk hitam yang melilit dipinggang rampingnnya.

"Yoo! semua." Sapa Kiba dengan semangatnya yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Bagaimana Naruto apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Neji yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakang Hinata.

"Aku sudah siap daritadi." jawab Naruto dengan nada sinis. "Kalau begitu siapa yang akan menjadi wasitnya?" Tanya Naruto pada Neji.

Nejipun memandangi teman-temannya sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia menjatuhkan pilihan kepada...

"Sasuke kau yang menjadi wasitnya." Ucap Neji dengan nada menyuruh.

"Eh... Kenapa harus aku, aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke.

"Oh! Ayolah teme kau yang menjadi wasitnya ya." Pinta Naruto kini.

"Aku malas jika melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan denganmu." Tolak Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Ayolah Sasuke kau harus mau!" Kali ini para Rookie 13 yang meminta.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Naruto dibuat babak belur." Timpal Shikamaru.

"Hn. Oke aku yang menjadi wasitnya." Jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan

Kali Sasuke tidak bisa menolak permintaan teman-temannya. Setelah melakukan persiapan pertandingan siap dimulai.

Naruto dan Hinata telah berdiri ditengah-tengah arena, dengan Sasuke diantara mereka berdua. Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang berdiri dengan kikuk, sedangkan Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala tidak berani memandang Naruto secara langsung.

"Hinata kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Y-ya aku siap." Jawab Hinata dengan gagapnya.

"Naruto kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini beralih ke Naruto.

"Aku sudah siap." Jawab Naruto sedikit bersemangat.

Sasukepun menengok ke arah Hinata, dan melihat betapa kikuknya sang Hyuga tersebut.

"Hinata, lakukan seperti saat kau latihan." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Hinatapun menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala singkat.

"Hinata semangat!" Teriak para gadis yang ingin menyemangati Hinata.

"Naruto jangan sampai kalah!" Teriak para pria yang tidak mau kalah juga.

Naruto dan Hinata menanggapi dukungan tersebut dengan sebuah anggukkan kepala mantab.

"Baiklah, bersiap. Yaakk!" Sasuke memberi aba-aba kepada mereka berdua untuk saling menyerang.

Seketika sorak-sorai rookie 13 bergema memenuhi ruangan tersebut untuk memberikan semangat kepada kedua orang yang sedang bertanding.

"Kau boleh menyerang ku dulu Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto-kun saja yang menyerang duluan."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, bersiaplah."

Narutopun langsung menyerang Hinata dengan pukulan kanan, tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Hinata. Merasa serangannya bisa dihindari dengan mudah, Naruto langsung melayangkan pukulan kirinya tapi sekali lagi bisa dihindarinya.

"Apa cuma itu kemampuamu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata sedikit meremehkan.

Narutopun mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi."

Naruto langsung menyerang Hinata secara brutal. Hinata yang melihat Naruto menyerangnya seperti itu hanya bisa menyeringai, melihat lawannya masuk dalam perangkapnya.

Serangan Naruto memang brutal, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Hinata. Hinata yang melihat celah langsung menyerang balik Naruto dengan pukulan kanannya yang telak mengenai rahang kiri Naruto.

Sorak-sorai langsung bergemuruh dari rookie 13 yang mendukung Hinata.

"Ciihh... Tenang saja Hinata pukulanmu sama sekali tidak sakit." Ujar Naruto sambil memegangi rahang kirinya.

"Benarkah?"

Tanpa aba-aba kali ini Hinata langsung menyerang Naruto kembali, dan tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Naruto untuk menyerang balik dirinya. Pertandinganpun hanya milik Hinata, karena Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menyerang balik Hinata.

Sampai pada akhirnya pukulan-pukulan Hinata mengenai wajah Naruto, dan satu pukulan terakhir dari Hinata mengenai telak dari perut Naruto yang langsung membuat sang empunya perut tergeletak tak berdaya. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut langsung memberi tanda kepada Hinata untuk berhenti menyerang.

"Cukup Hinata." Perintah Sasuke.

Hinatapun berdiam diri ditempatnya sambil melihat keadaan Naruto yang tak berdaya, ia menjadi merasa bersalah karna menyerang Naruto terlalu berlebihan.

Sebagian para Rookie 13 bersorak meneriakkan nama Hinata, sedangkan Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Sai hanya tersenyum.

Sasuke yang memeriksa keadaan Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, melihat keadaan sahabatnya saat ini.

"Naruto pingsan." Ujar Sasuke.

"Eh... Naruto pingsan!" Seru beberapa anggota Rookie 13.

Para Rookie 13 langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang berada disebelah Naruto, untuk melihat keadaan Naruto dari dekat.

'Na-naruto-kun pingsan, naruto-kun pingsan, naruto-kun pingsan.' Batin Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

1...

2...

3...

dan...

BRUUKK!

HINATA PINGSAN!

~_TBC~_

Yosh! Bagaimana para reader sekalian tentang fic ini? Jelekkah, burukkah, hancurkkah, atau malah bagus? Hehehehehe... Ini fic multichap pertama Ryu jadi...

Mohon REVIEWNYA MINNAAAA!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Pagi yang cerah diKonoha, dan waktu yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan hal yang belum terselesaikan dari hari kemarin, dan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai hal baru dihari yang baru.

Jika sebagian warga Konoha memulai hari dengan memasang senyum cerah, berbeda dengan pemuda pirang satu ini dia memasang wajah cemberut, bak burung perkutut yang kelaparan. Tentu saja dia seperti itu jika mengingat kejadian hari kemarin, dia laki-laki, dia anggota kepolisian, dan dia dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita, dan itu sungguh memalukan jika kalian tidak tahu.

"Yo selamat pagi Naruto." Sapa orang-orang yang melewati pemuda tersebut sambil sesekali cikikikan.

"Hn." Hanya itulah jawaban dari Naruto.

'Sial, pasti mereka semua sudah tahu kejadian kemarin.' Batin Naruto.

Narutopun berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya dengan menundukkan kepala dan sesekali memegangi bagian wajahnya yang lebam-lebam.

'Lebam-lebamnya terlalu banyak, ini sungguh memalukan.' Batin Naruto lagi dengan aura suram. ' Bagaimana aku bertemu dengan mereka?'

Tanpa Naruto sadari dari arah depan berjalan seorang gadis yang sudah membuatnya 'malu' kemarin, yang juga berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala. Dan tentu saja jika berjalan tidak melihat depan pasti mereka berdua akan...

BRUUKK...

"A-aduuhh!" Rintih mereka berdua yang kini jatuh terduduk setelah bertabrakkan.

"A-aku minta maaf Na-naruto-kun, a-aku tadi tidak melihat." Pinta Hinata.

"Iya, tidak apa Hinata aku juga tidak melihat tadi." Jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala sama sekali tidak berani melihat Hinata.

Suasana menjadi hening diantara mereka berdua, tanpa ada yang berani memulai perbincangan.

"Em... Na-naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata.

"Ya..."

"Aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin, gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini." Pinta Hinata buru-buru.

"Tidak apa Hinata, ini bukan apa-apa dan aku sudah biasa seperti ini." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Hinata.

"Um... Ini untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf ku." Ujar Hinata sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa ini Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-ini makan siang untukmu." Jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini Hinata."

"A-aku tidak merasa repot kok Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah? Aku akan senang jika setiap hari kau bawakan makan siang."

"Ba-baiklah aku setiap hari aku akan membawakan Naruto-kun makan siang."

"Hei... Aku hanya bercanda Hinata, jangan serius seperti itu." Kali ini Naruto mulai terkekeh melihat Hinata yang terlalu serius menanggapi candaannya.

Dan mereka berdua kini berjalan ke ruang kerja mereka sambil mengobrol ringan. Mungkin saat ini Naruto sudah mulai melupakan kejadian memalukan kemarin, dan hubungannya dengan Hinata mulai membaik.

~_Konoha Police Story~_

Tok... Tok!

"Masuk."

"Kakashi-sama saya ingin melapor." Ucap seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Ada apa Aoba?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Dua hari yang lalu kepolisian laut Konoha menggagalkan penyelundupan narkoba dipelabuhan Konoha." Ujar Aoba.

"Bisa aku lihat berkas laporannya?" Pinta kakashi.

Aobapun menyerahkan berkas laporan yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Kakashipun membacanya dengan seksama laporan tersebut.

"Apa sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk siapa pemilik barang tersebut?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Sama sekali tidak ada Kakashi-sama." Jawab Aoba tegas.

"Begitu, baiklah panggil 'mereka'." Titah Kakashi.

"Baik." Aobapun berjalan keluar ruangan memenuhi perintah Kakashi untuk memanggil 'merek'.

~_Konoha Police story~_

"Shika, memangnya ada apa kita dikumpulkan disini." Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu." Jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja dobe dan tunggu instruksi selanjutnya." Suruh Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi wajah cemberut dari Naruto.

Ya inilah para Rookie 13 yang telah berkumpul diruangan base camp Rookie 13. Mereka dikumpulkan atas perintah Kakashi.

"Ne... Naruto bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kami baik-baik saja Kiba." Jawab Naruto asal.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Hei, Kiba aku baru sadar kalu Hinata itu baik sekali orangnya." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya... dia memang seperti itu."

"Dan dia juga manis." Ujar Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Eh... Kau baru sadar Naruto?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba.

"Dasar tidak peka." Ujar Kiba.

Para Rookie 13 saat ini berada di base camp tempat biasa mereka berkumpul, base camp mereka tidak terlalu besar hanya berukuran 2X3 meter saja, dan dulunya hanya ruangan tak terpakai dikantor polisi Konoha. Tapi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu ruangan itu disulap sedemekian rupa oleh Rookie 13 agar bisa digunakan oleh mereka. Diruangan tersebut terdapat satu set sofa yang tidak terlalu besar, karpet yang cukup nyaman dan hangat yang berada ditengah ruangan, serta dua unit komputer yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Ceklek...

Suara pintu terbuka sukses mengalihkan perhatian para Rookie 13. Terlihat dari arah pintu masuk, kepala kepoliasian Konoha Hatake Kakhasi masuk yang diikuti Aoba. Para Rookie 13 langsung berdiri memberi kepada Kakashi.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Semua sudah berkumpul Kakashi-sama." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kita langsung mulai saja." Ujar Kakhasi. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kepolisian Konoha berhasil menemukan sebuah kontainer dipelabuhan Konoha, yang berisikan obat-obatan terlarang. Yang jika diperinci terdapat 520 kg pil ekstasi, 820 kg sabu-sabu, dan 600 kg ganja siap pakai." Terang Kakashi.

Semua yang berada diruangan tersebut kecuali Kakashi dan Aoba hanya bisa tercengang mendengarkan penjelasan dari atasa mereka.

"Maaf Kakashi-sama siapa orang gila pemilik barang tersebut?" Tanya Kiba.

"Itulah permasalahannya Kiba kita tidak tau siapa orang gila pemilik barang tersebut." Jawab Kakashi.

"Jadi maksud anda barang tersebut tidak diketahui siapa pemiliknya dan dari mana asalnya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Yang dijawab sebuah anggukkan kepala oleh Kakashi.

"Apa tidak ada kaitannya dengan Orochimaru?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kita tidak ada bukti yang mengarah kepada orang tersebut." Jawab Kakashi.

"Tapi bisa jadi kan, karna di Konoha ini hanya dia orang yang cukup mencurigakan sebagai pemilik barang tersebut." Terang Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke kita tidak boleh menuduh siapapun dulu sebelum ada bukti yang kuat." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Benar apa kata Shikamaru." Tambah Kakhasi. "Jadi tugas kalian adalah cari tau siapa pemilik barang tersebut dan tangkap dia." Titah Kakashi. "Dan seperti biasa kau yang memimpin team ini, Shikamaru." Lanjut Kakashi.

"SIAP... MENGERTI!" Jawab Rookie 13 serempak.

Kakhasipun mulai berjalan keluar setelah menerima jawaban dari anak buahnya dan diikuti Aoba dibelakangnya.

"Haaahh... Satu tugas merepotkan harus kita selesaikan." Keluh Shikamaru.

"Kau jangan mengeluh terus Shika, kau ini kaptennya." Omel Ino.

"Merepotkan. Yang jelas kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih luas dari tempat ini, untuk kita mendiskusikan tugas kita." Terang Shikamaru. "Apa ada usulan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Tiit... Tiitt...

"Maaf Shika aku terima telphone dulu." Ujar Sasuke.

Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepala.

"Shika, aku punya tempat cocok kita semua." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Apatemen Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Kau sudah Gila Naruto? Atau kau ingin dibunuh oleh Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sudah kalian tenang saja, itu biar aku yang mengurusnya." Jawab Naruto.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu karena tempatnya sudah ditentukan, kalian boleh kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing." Ujar Shikamaru. "Dan Sakura tolong beritahu Sasuke juga." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Eh? Aku? Baiklah." Jawab Sakura.

Para Rookie 13 pun mulai membubarkan diri mereka dan kembali kemeja masing-masing.

~_Konoha Police Story~_

Sore hari dikantor polisi Konoha mulai sedikit sepi karena para petugas mulai kembali kerumah masing-masing, dan hanya para petugas shift malam saja yang berada dikantor.

Dari lorong kantor tersebut terdengar suara derap langkah orang yang sedang berlari, yang jika dilihat adalah gadis berambut pink bernama Sakura.

"Semoga saja Sasuke-kun belum pulang." Ujar Sakura pada diri sendiri.

Sesampainya ia didepan base camp, ia pun dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu tersebut dengan sedikit keras tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut.

JEEDDUUKK...

AAAWWW...

"Eh?" Seru Sakura terkejut.

Dengan hati-hati Sakura melihat siapa korban keganasannya itu. Dan tak disangka dan tak diduga korbannya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang dia cari.

"Ah... Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, aku tidak sengaja." Pinta Sakura sambil berjongkok didepan Sasuke.

"Kau ini bisa pelan-pelan tidak sih kalau membuka pintu?" Omel Sasuke.

Sakura pun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan bergumam "Maaf."

"Tanggung jawab."

"Eh? Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab." Ulang Sasuke.

"Tanggung jawab?"

"Ya... Kau harus mengobati luka ku ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengambil kotak obat dulu." Sakurapun mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju kotak obat. Tapi belum ada selangkah lengannya sudah ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak disini." Tahan Sasuke.

"Eh? Lalu dimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Diapartemen ku." Jawab Sasuke.

Blushh.

"Dimana?"

"Sudah ayo, kau harus mengobati ku diapartemeb milikku." Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

Mereka berduapun berjalan menuju parkiran tepat dimana mobil Sasuke berada. Perjalanan menuju apartemen Sasuke hanya diisi keheningan, untung saja jarak tempat tinggal Sasuke dengan kantor polisi Konoha tidak terlalu jauh sehingga Sakura yang sedari tadi gugup bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Merekapun kini susah berada didepan apartemen Sasuke, setelah membuka kuncinya mereka mulai masuk kedalam. Sakurapun hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sambil nerblushing ria, karena ini pertama kalinya ia datang ketempat tinggal Sasuke sendirian, karena biasanya ia datang selalu beramai-ramai bersama Naruto ataupun teman-temannya.

"Sakura kau ingin mengobati luka ku tidak sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Y-ya... Kau tunggu sebentar aku akan menyiapkan semuanya dulu." Ujar Sakura gugup.

Sakurapun mulai berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan obat, setelah mendapatkan semua ia pun kembali keruang tamu dimana Sasuke berada. Ia bisa melihat Sasule yang tiduran disofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sasuke bangunlah dulu aku mau mengobati luka mu." Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menghadap Sakura. Rasa gugup kembali menyerang Sakura, bagaimana tidak ia bisa melihat wajah tampan sang bungsu Uchiha dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. Dengan telaten ia mulai mengompres benjolan didahi Sasuke akibat ulahnya tersebut, sedang asiknya ia mengompres dahi Sasuke tiba-tiba tangan kanannya ditahan oleh tangan kiri Sasuke.

"A-ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sakura."

Kali ini Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Sasuke pun semakin merduksi jarak diantara mereka.

5cm...

4cm...

3cm...

2cm...

1cm...

dan...

Ceklek.

"TEMEEE!" Sebuah teriakkan berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang tersebut dan batal sudah rencana Sasuke yang sudah ia siapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari, dan pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan sikuning Naruto sahabat karib dari Sasuke.

"Ehehehe... Sepertinya aku mengganggu acara kalian ya." Ujar Naruto cengengesan.

Sakura yang tersadar segera menjauh dari Sasuke.

"S-sepertinya luka mu sudah tidak apa-apa, aku kembalikan ini dulu ya." Sakurapun langsung berlari menuju arah dapur.

"Dobe... Kau ingin kubunuh dengan cara apa?" Geram Sasuke.

"Hehehe... Jangan marah begitu teme, aku tidak tahu." Ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari? Mengganggu saja." Tanya Sasuke yang masih dongkol.

"Eh? Tentu saja untuk..."

Kata-kata Naruto langsung terputus setelah terdengar seruan dari arah belakang Naruto.

"Selamat malam!" Seru anggota Rookie 13 dibelakang Naruto.

"Tunggu mau apa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Tentu saja ingin mendiskusikan tugas kita." Jawab Sai dengan santainya.

"Si-siapa yang mengijinkan kalian masuk kemari?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang mulai geram.

"Kata Naruto kau sudah mengijinkan, sudahlah biarkan kami masuk." Jawab Shikamaru yang mulai berjalan masuk dan diikuti juga oleh Rookie 13 lainnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan amarahnya melihat teman-teman seangkatannya masuk ke apartemennya.

"Maaf merepotkan S-sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Dobe kau benar-benar membuat ku marah hari ini." Bisik Sasuke pada Naruto dengan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Hehehe... Santai sedikit teme, jangan marah-marah begitu." Ujar Naruto yang bergidik ngeri.

"Eh? Kalian sudah datang ya?" Tanya Sakura dari arah dapur saat melihat teman-temannya sudah berada diruang tamu.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Ino. "Kau sejak kapan ada disini jidat?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Sejak dari tadi, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura. "Kalau begitu aku buatkan minuman dulu ya." Ujar Sakura.

"Tidak usah Sakura, kau tidak perlu membuatkan mereka minuman." Interupsi Sasuke yang berjalan dari arah pintu masuk menuju ruang tamu yang diikuti Naruto.

Sakurapun hanya memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

"Hei... Kita ini tamu Sasuke." Ujar Kiba.

"Hanya tamu tak diundang." Balas Sasuke sengit.

"Jangan seperti itu Sasuke-kun, kau itu orang kaya dan ini hanya segelas air tidak akan membuatmu miskin." Bujuk Sakura.

"Terserahlah." Ujar Sasuke asal sambil cemberut.

"Baiklah, aku buatkan dulu ya." Ujar Sakura sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sa-sakura-chan boleh aku membantu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Boleh saja, ayo Hinata-chan."

Hinatapun berjalan mengikuti Sakura menuju dapur untuk membantu membuatkan minuman.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka berdua membuat minuman untuk tiga belas orang yang berada disana.

"Baiklah, seperti yang Kakashi-sama yang instruksikan tadi siang. Kita diharuskan menyelidiki siapa pemilik dari barang tersebut." Mulai Shikamaru. "Dan tadi siang aku sudah memeriksa sendiri ke Pelabuhan Konoha, sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk disana."

"Lalu kita harus mulai darimana kasus ini Shika?" Tanya Neji.

"Pertanyaan bagus Neji, aku juga tidak tahu sebenarnya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalo kita mencari informasi dibeberapa club malam saja, Shika?" Usul Kiba.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, tapi siapa yang rela masuk kesana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut saling berpandangan, dan hanya ada dua orang yang pantas untuk tugas ini. Dan dia adalah...

"Heyyy... Kenapa melihat kami berdua seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto agak jengkel.

"Karna hanya kalian berdua yang mempunyai wajah berandalan disini." Jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

"Apa maksudmu Teme?" Tanya Naruto mulai emosi.

"Apa kau lupa Dobe, dulu siapa yang kucing-kucingan dengan paman Minato dan bibi Kushina karna kau sering keluar malam?"

Tch!

Naruto hanya bisa mendecih sebal, mengingat masa lalunya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengejek, karna berhasil membalas Naruto yang tadi dengan seenaknya mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Sakura.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua tidak bertengkar disini." Ujar Neji mencoba menenangkan dua sahabatnya. "Dan kau memang cocok untuk masuk kesana Naruto." Sambungnya lagi.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan masuk ketempat itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Naruto.

"Ini demi tugas Naruto?" Tambah Shikamaru lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau jika kesana sendirian." Terima Naruto.

"Tenang saja kau tidak sendirian, kau akan ditemani Kiba." Usul Neji.

"Kau jangan seenaknya Neji." Omel Kiba.

"Aku setuju dengan Neji, kalian berdua yang mencari informasi." Putus Shikamaru.

Naruto dan Kiba hanya saling pandang, tapi sebuah seringaian muncul dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kami terima tugas ini, tapi dengan satu syarat." Mulai Kiba.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Mereka berdua harus ikut." Jawab Naruto dengan mantap, sambil menunjuk dua rekannya.

NANIII!

_TBC_

Ketemu lagi Sama saya author abal, hahahaha. Cuma satu yang Ryu minta...

REVIEEEWWW!


End file.
